His Situation
by Alice Grayson
Summary: Dick wanted to feel relief. He wanted to Imagen the happiness he will have with his family by his side now, safe and in his sight again. But he knew, as well as Roy, that hindsight was only 2020. And that was his situation.


It was four in the morning.

Usually at four in the morning Dick Grayson, the first Robin, now the ever feared Nightwing would be flying across rooftops by now. After some low down thug who'd just gotten out of jail. But not tonight. Tonight Dick Grayson, the first Robin, now the ever feared Nightwing was facing some more challenging and frightening the any tumble with Blockbuster.

Barbara Gordon, his wife, had gone into early labor.

She had only been pregnant for five months. Not long enough to finish the nursery that she had been bugging him about to get done for the past fifteen weeks. Not enough time to get everyone together and celebrate the upcoming birth of there first daughter or son. Dick hadn't even written to the circus to tell them, and it was already time.

It had started last night. Dick had just gotten home from a long night. Mr. Zsasz had decided that it would be fun to raid the local Universities and kill three women in the process. Bab's, as Oracle, had been trying to get in touch with him for the past three hours. But, he ignored her. Dick couldn't even phantom why he had been so stupid to ignore the distress beacon from his pregnant wife. It was all he could do to not slam his head into the white, pristine hospital walls. By the time Nightwing had arrived home there was a note on the table from his wife saying she had gone to the hospital, not to be worried, but she felt like it was "time".Dick could have teared his hair out then and there.

Now here he sat. Six hour and twenty minuets later. In a hospital waiting room all by himself. When he had rushed in, half dressed and without one of his shoes, he had thought he would be allowed in with his wife. To hold her hand and hear about how stupid he was. But the nurse had sat him down in this exact chair. Told him that his wife was in intensive care and that she could not permit him to see her.

And Six hours and twenty five minuets later, he sat here. Waiting.

"You look like hell."

Dick buried his face in his hands. "How would you look Roy if you where about to lose everything."He felt something tug on his fingers. Opening his eyes he found little Lean smiling face.

"Probably as bad as you do."

Roy pulled Lean up on to his lap. "She'll be fine though." He bounced the blond girl absently. "Bab's is a tough lady...she married you after all."

The joke was terrible, but Dick knew it was the only way Roy knew to comfort his friend. He lifted his head out of his hands, self control almost completely obliterated at the sight of Roy's daughter.

She was sucking her thumb. She always had since she was little and Roy couldn't shake her of the habit. Her large eyes half closed as she leaned against her fathers chest. It was nearly four thirty in the morning, the little girl would have been asleep if he hadn't needed them. She was what he needed. He needed to see that someone like him, like Barbra, could have a child. That the world wouldn't automatically take their chance away because of their situation. Because of who they were.

Dick hadn't felt his sin's burn so deep before. He finally understood how Brucie felt when he would need his "Bat" time after Robin was hurt under his watch. Bab's and his baby were under his watch. And he and his situation took him away from them.

If he had been there she would have gotten here sooner. She wouldn't have tried to wait for him like he knew she had.

"Dick" Roy's rich voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Dick, what ever happens, it wasn't your fault." Roy shifted the now sleeping Lean. "It's who you are. It's who we are...Do you think Lean knows me as much as I wish she did? That she thought of her 'Daddy' as more of a man that came in and out of his life when he had time? That I wish she didn't understand like she does.."

Roy cleared his throat.

"It shouldn't have to be like this." Dick said softly. He was tired but didn't want to sleep. "I should have been there."

"Then who would have been out there?" Roy asked. The lines on his young face showed prominent. Gone was the renegade vigilante that joked with the other Teen Titans, here was the man holding his daughter and the lives of people he didn't even know every day and night. "We live to save lives, but live only half lives."

"Mr.Grayson?" A small, frazzled women came out of the doors leading to intensive care. "We're pleased to tell you that your wife is fine"

Dick let a sigh out and was ready to collapse when he realized that she'd only mentioned one of his charges. "And the baby?" He asked. And for one of the rare moments in his life he wished Brucie was there with him. The Bat would ask these questions for him, receive the news first and then try and alter the situation before Dick found out about it.

But he was all grown up now.

The nurse continued. "We're not sure what caused your wife to go into labor early. We suspect stress at the moment. It's a common cause." Stress, of course his wife was under stress, with their situation. "But the baby appears to be in as good health as could be expected." The nurse looked up from her clip board. "It was a girl Mr.Grayson, a beautiful baby girl."

Dick wanted to feel relief, he did. He wanted to Imagen the happiness he will have with his family by his side now, safe and in his sight again.

But he knew, as well as Roy, that hindsight was only 20/20. And if he let his guard down again with either of them, his wife or his baby, he wouldn't be as luck as he was this time.

And that was his situation.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The begging of my fan fiction of the Bat Family universe. I've decided to write them in one big fic, and have it go through Mary Kay's life instead of stand alone fan fiction.

Anyways, review.

-POMM


End file.
